Drawing
by Midnite Angel
Summary: Axel wants to learn something new, and Naminé is the only one who can teach him... NxA FOREVER! Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, sadly T-T

Axel lowered his head. He couldn't keep looking at her, or his face would turn as red as his wild hair. He never got tired of looking at her draw. Today she was drawing Sora in Destiny Islands, along with Riku and Kairi. His curiosity took over, a warm feeling inside of him taking over his senses, making him feel warmer than the fire that ran though his veins. He opened his mouth and said her name with a tenderness he didn't recognize as his.

Axel: "Naminé?"

Naminé: "Yes Axel?"

Axel: "Please teach me how to draw"

Naminé dropped her red color pencil which she was using to color Sora's vest.

She looked at him shyly. Axel was looking straight at her, lips shaped into a sly grin.

Naminé: "Drawing can't be learned Axel, it's a gift"

Axel: "Please?"

She couldn't resist his fake pout; she always thought he looked cute when he looked sad, even if she knew it was faked. Naminé sighed as she motioned him to sit down besides her. Axel grinned wider and sat on a chair. He rested his arms on her white, marble desk. She gave him a piece of paper and a drawing pencil.

Naminé: "Just copy my movements okay?"

A week passed and Axel kept practicing his drawing with Naminé. He had to admit he was pretty bad, but it was all worth it. He somehow felt better spending time with Naminé rather than watching her from aside.

Axel: "Guess you were right when you told me I couldn't learn how to draw"

Naminé: "Well, you've gotten pretty well Axel"

Axel gave her a strange look, and she just chuckled. It was soon time to leave, or Marluxia would catch him in her room. He waved from the door and left, leaving her alone with her drawings. Naminé sighed as she remembered Axel brushing his hand against hers. She just wished it would have been on purpose though.

Axel walked to the kitchen where he saw Demyx. He was still a little nervous; his hand had touched Naminé's. His thoughts were interrupted as Demyx was laughing insanely; he was holding his stomach as if it was going somewhere.

Axel: "What's so funny goof?"

Demyx: "breathes in Oh man, you dude"

Axel: "What?! Why?"

Axel's eyes widened as he saw some papers lying on the kitchen counter.

Axel: "My drawings!"

Demyx: "I didn't know you were into art now dude"

Axel: "I-I just get to bored, and… that keeps me entertained!"

He just wished Demyx wouldn't bring Naminé on the topic. That was the best excuse he could think of.

Demyx: "Can't you get a sitar like me? We could play together!"

Axel: "What for? I'll just end up being better than you"  
Demyx: "Well, if you play like you draw..."

Demyx bursted into laughter. Axel just ignored him. He took his papers and went to his room. He stared at his masterpiece, which lied on the bed. His lips shaped into a smile; he liked how it had turned out. He just hoped she would like it as much as he did.

Axel went to Naminé's room earlier than usual. But she was already up, drawing on her table. She looked at him and smiled.

Naminé: "Ready for your practice already?"

Axel just smiled at her shyly, and gave her a paper. Naminé looked at him puzzled.

Axel: "For you…"

Naminé looked at the paper. The drawing was rather strange. She couldn't figure out what was what. Axel seemed to notice and sat down besides her.

Axel: "This is me… and this is you"

Her eyes widened as she gave the drawing another look. It was just a few sticks and circles from afar, but now that she saw it again, she understood what it meant. It was her and Axel, and they were holding hands. It was slightly colored; her hair was yellow and his was red. He was colored black, and she was colored white. Her eyes were blue and his were green. And they were both smiling. She raised her head to look at him, but he was already gone. Naminé sighed as she looked at the drawing once more, wishing they could once be just like the picture.

Well, what do you think? Please review, your criticism will help me to write better


End file.
